In the air
by nolabell66
Summary: Wrestlemania has returned to New Orleans. Seth learns what a special city it is.


It was warm and it felt good to walk in. It felt good to walk alone, and think. Think about the next five days, because this would be the last moments of quite. Maybe that is why he came a day early. Before everyone else, before his family, before the girlfriend, before the full days and fuller nights.

New Orleans definitely had a charm. Maybe it was because they were under sea level, or all the myth, but the air was different there. It seemed liked past and present met all at once.

New Orleans held its traditions but it was inviting. Old house lined the garden distant. Houses that had been there for a century. It seems hard to believe you could walk up to them. And even harder to believe the craziness of Bourbon Street was in walking distances.

There was a filling that everyone was welcome. Race, gender, or religion did not matter. The feeling of love and acceptance was there. This town also almost never slept. There were the very early morning hours where they washed away the night before. But in New Orleans you could always find something to do at any hour.

"Seth Rollins," a clearly drunk girl fall in front of him. Seth groaned he had hoped his sweat jacket and hood would hide him. He hope people would be too busy partying to notice him.

But Wrestlemania had returned to the big easy. Bourbon street had been taking over by the WWE universe. "It is him," another yelled. Phone appeared and on cued Seth smiled. He pulled away ducking down a small side street.

Seth slowed down in front of a small shop that was closed. A small white iron table and chairs sat in front. Seth sat looking back hoping no one followed. He pulled his hood down. He rubbed his face closing his eyes. "Hey now," Seth eyes popped open. A smiling girl sat across from him. She had long wavy black hair. Her eyes were grey, Seth thought that couldn't be her real eye color.

"I," Seth blinked, licking his lips. His mouth felt dry and a chill ran through him.

"They won't come down here," she smiled, "you the first to come this way in awhile." Seth sat up, he hadn't heard her sat. She wasn't there when he came up. "It's my parents place," she pointed to the shop. "Sell flowers." Seth looked up Flora Savage the sign read. "You a out of towner," she laughed, her accent gave away she was a native.

"I look that obvious," Seth laughed. "Hi, I am Seth." He looked at her again, she was maybe twenty one. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Mona, I live in the back town." She was sure he didn't know what she meant, want your cards read?"

"My cards," Seth asked.

"Tarot," she held up a stack of cards wrapped in what looked like a silk handkerchief.

"Well when in the big easy," Seth pulled the seat closer to the table. She groaned as she laid the handkerchief out.

"Don't say that, all you need is beads and a hurricane," she laughed shaking her head.

"Oh sorry," Seth felt kind of stupid.

"Cut them in three piles," Seth reached forward doing as she said. She flipped a card from each pile. Seth looked at the cards, not really knowing what they mean.

He had never really gotten into any tarot, zodiac, fortune tellers. He believed you made your fortune. It mattered how hard you worked, you got what you put into things. Cards, or your birthday didn't rule or change that.

"Death," she pointed.

"That can't be good," Seth joked.

"No," she shook her hand, "means things end. It is transition." She looked at him, "in your past somethings had to end for something to start. It was your job," she asked. Without thinking Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I had to end the shield," his voice was low.

"You thought you were ready for it. But that lead to," she flipped another card, "Hermit, you felt alone, lots of searching. Not sure you could." Seth looked at the cards and her not sure quite how she was doing this. "You felt you had to prove something. You couldn't, wouldn't stop." He watched her flip another card, "Justice, something happened, " her eyes looked over the cards, "something that made you stop. To your body but you felt you had coming. You felt in some way you deserved it."

Seth sat back, his hand ran over his mouth. It was creepy, she was getting this from cards. Seth never told anyone, and how could she see that? When he was home recovering from his knee injury, there were many times he wondered. Wondered if this wasn't payback. Payback for who he had treated people chooses he had made. Believing his own hype.

"And that lead to," the card slapped down, "hanged man, you found a way to let it go." Seth sat in silence. "but wheel of fortune tells me," she looked over the cards, "you are at a turning point. Things will not be what they were but you are able to find yourself. And find your confidence again. That fear is fading. Remember things are in threes."

Seth sat knowing his mouth was hanging. "How did you," he pointed.

"Cards," she laughed, "plus you in New Orleans. We keep magic in the air."

"So it seems," Seth reached in his pocket, "here," he took his wallet out looking for money.

"Congratulations," her voice seemed a whisper, and a chill made him shiver. He looked up and she was gone. Seth shoot up looking around he ran to the end of the street, looking both ways. There was no sign of her. Seth pulled his sweat shirt tight. The air had gotten very cold.

…..

"Guys I swear it is nuts what she," Seth hand flew through the air as he talked. He had gotten Corey and Dean up early to find Mona. Dean and Corey fought to keep up. "Ok, it is here." The three of them stood in front of the flower shop, Seth had sat the night before.

"You dragged us to a flower shop," Dean yelled.

"Just come on," Seth was in the door before either man could say anything.

"Hello," Seth called out. The store was full of fresh cut flowers. A small woman came from the back, her hair was long and wavy like Mona's only grey.

"Help you," she asked. Seth noticed she looked tired. Her body seemed older than what it was.

"Yeah I was looking for Mona," Seth said with a smile. The woman stepped back, eyes went wide. "I met her last night," Seth went on. Corey and Dean looked at each other. It was clear something was wrong. "She did my cards." The lady's hand went to her mouth. "I wanted to," Seth voice trailed off. The woman stood speechless.

"Leave," she said.

"I just wanted to," Seth said, he eyes looked above her to pictures on the wall. There was Mona in between her parents, only her eyes were dark not the grey color he had seen the night before.

"Leave," she said louder. A man stepped out from the back.

"What is going on?"

"I think our friend made a mistake," Corey stepped forward.

"That is her," Seth pointed. The man turning looking up at the picture. The woman muttered something passing past the man to the back. "I just wanted to," Seth felt light headed.

"Dude lets go," Dean said.

"You said you saw Mona," the man asked.

"Yes," Seth answered.

"Mona died in the storm," the man hung his head. "Waters took her."

"The storm," Seth whispered.

"Katrina," Corey whispered, "Seth you made a mistake."

"I didn't," he shook his head.

"We are sorry," Corey pulled Seth.

"Put her in Lafayette," the man nodded. "She was our only child."

"Again we are very sorry," Corey pulled Seth, "let's go."

"Seth what where you drinking," Dean shook his head.

"I wasn't," Seth argued. "We sat for twenty minutes." Seth couldn't make sense of this.

"Maybe it was a different girl," Corey shrugged.

"She said she lived back town," Seth remembered.

"Where the hell is that," Dean asked.

"Seventh and sixth ward," Corey answered holding up his phone. "What do you want to do Seth?"

"Find her," Seth answered, "I know I talked to her." Corey looked at Dean.

"Than let's take a walk." Dean started off down the street.

…

The three man walked the streets of the neighborhood. Some home where still abandoned and broader up. Some had numbers spay painted other with a red X. Even though Katrina had hit New Orleans thirteenth years earlier, she mark could still be seen and felt.

This part of the city felt very different than the French Quarter or the Garden District. It seemed some of New Orleans magic was lost here. This is were real people had lived. Generations of families. Who had worked hard for what they gad. And it was washed away in a natter of hours.

"Seth we don't know where to look," Corey said after walking aimlessly for a half hour.

"We can try Lafayette," Dean said. Seth stopped, looking at his two friends.

"Ok," Seth shook his head. This seemed crazy. He was looking for a girl he had been told by her father was dead. Yet she hadn't been, not to him.

"Can we get a cab," Dean asked, "my feet have had it."

"Yeah," Seth agreed, "sorry if you guys just to want to leave."

"No," Corey smiled, "let's see what we find."

...

The rocks crunched and rolled under their feet. Row after row of stone, marble tombs. Some cracked with age, hard to read. At the back two large Maza Liam's with names carved in. "They can't bury their dead," Corey said wide eyed. Due to the fact New Orleans was below sea level, the dead had to be placed in tombs above ground.

"Hey," Dean pointed. One tomb stood out. It had fresh flowers. They stopped in front. "Mona LaTour 1985-2005 taken by the waters," Dean read. He moved a vase of flowers showing a picture of a young girl with thick wavy black hair. "That is the girl in the picture at the flower shop." Seth only stood looking down at the tomb. It was her, but her eyes were brown and full of life.

"But," he realized his voice cracked. Corey only looked at Dean.

"Why don't you take a minute," Corey suggested.

"We will wait," Dean pointed to the opening of the row. Neither really knew what to say. It as clear this girl has passed away, years before. But Seth was certain he had seen and talked to her. "He ok," Dean asked looking back at him.

"Yeah," Corey shook his head. "This city is different," he laughed, "if we were anywhere else I would worry, but here."

Seth listened to them walk away.

"I know I saw you, talked to you," Seth whispered. He wiped his eyes looking up. "I feel like I need to say thank you. And I am sorry we didn't meet before," Seth stopped, "rest well." Seth kissed his hand placing it on top of the tomb.

…..

"Seth Rollins," Renee stood smiling with microphone in hand. "You are now the Intercontinental champion!" Seth wiped the sweat from his face and caught his breath. "How does it feel to be in the grand slam club?" Seth held the belt.

" _Remember things are in three._ "

"Well, I had faith and," he seemed to be a bit speechless.

"Well Congratulations," Renee smiled turning back to the camera.

"Congratulations," Seth whispered, "that's what you were telling me. You knew."

"What," Renee turned to him. "We are off air."

"Sorry I flaked out," Seth smiled.

"I think it is the air here," Renee laughed, "or there is no open container law."

"Magic, that is what's in the air," Seth laughed.


End file.
